C'est ta faute,Pas la mienne!
by Prismiria
Summary: Retour à la vie Magique pour Hermione et une surprise pour Severus Rogue, le tout manipulé Par un Albus malin comme jamais et une Minerva déconcertée...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde, je me présente Prismiria c'est ma première fiction, rassurez-vous j'ai déjà un chapitre d'avance, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je vous remercie par avance de m'avoir lu ! Bonne lecture

+ ... +

Glasgow, appartement d Hermione Granger.. Aout 2000.

- Non, n'insistes pas, c'est hors de question!

- Mais Mione,...l'implora Harry.

- Non Harry, tu sais parfaitement pourquoi et cesse de venir tous les jours pour la même raison...

- Sev ...

- Laisse-le où il est je t'en prie...il a pas pensé à moi il y a deux ans, pourquoi je devrais le faire pour lui. Maintenant, il faut que j'aille déposer Éden chez la nourrice et aller au travail.

Harry l'observa, Hermione avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'elle avait quitté le monde magique, il ne la reconnaissait plus. Trois semaines après la guerre, elle avait décidé de tout laisser tomber et de partir, quand il lui parlait des remaniements des lois magiques, de la reconstruction du château, elle ne répondait pas. Et maintenant, elle était une mère modèle qui en apparence ne semblait jamais avoir connu autant de choses horribles, du moins c'est ce qu'elle faisait croire.

- Fais mes amitiés à Ginny! Elle enfilait déjà sa veste.

- Tu es sûr que...

- Oui Harry, maintenant rentre, on se verra bientôt, j'essaierai de venir rendre visite à Ginny !

- D'accord! Prends soin de toi !

- Ne t'en fais pas Harry! Le brun embrassa son amie sur le front et regagna l'entrée.

Décidément, il ne parviendrait jamais à la faire changer d'avis. Elle avait toujours était entêtée, réfléchie, attentive, tout ce qu'il n'a jamais était, dommage que Ron ne soit plus là pour voir tout cela, lui il aurait peut-être pu la raisonner et jamais elle ne serait partit.

L'ancienne griffondor déposa son fils et se hâta de se rendre au travail, elle travaillait dans un cabinet de recherche, ...elle retrouvait les personnes concernées par un héritage, pas vraiment une recherche spectaculaire, mais cela lui permettait de vivre correctement. Elle entra dans son bureau, déposa sa sacoche et son sac à main.

- Mlle Granger!

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, son cher patron qui l'agaçait au plus haut point, elle avait l'impression d'avoir son ancien maître des potions devant elle et cela l'énervait encore plus.

- Oui Monsieur Lieben, que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Vous devez vous rendre à Londres pour la famille Lawson, nous avons trouvé leurs héritiers!

- C'est Charles qui s'en occupe, pas moi!

- Oui mais n'étant pas disponible, je vous donne le dossier à finir!

Hermione soupira, elle devait rattraper les dossiers des autres, elle avait l'impression d'être à Poudlard, elle donnait ses copies à Harry et Ron quand leurs devoirs n'étaient pas terminés, elle avait toujours servi qu'à ça de toute manière, pourquoi changer maintenant.

- Très bien monsieur, je pars dans une heure!

- Et ne trainez pas, il doit être finit pour cette semaine, si cela n'est pas trop vous demander.

- Cette semaine! S'alarma la brune en se retournant vers l'entrée du bureau, mais son patron était déjà parti.

Elle s'assit et se prit la tête entre les mains, jamais elle aurait une journée sans imprévu! Elle faisait le maximum pour consacrer du temps à son fils, plusieurs fois elle avait songé retourner dans le monde magique, mais depuis la guerre, cela était trop difficile.

Les amis morts au combat, certaines personnes à éviter, la sécurité de son fils, tout cela l'avait décidé à vivre chez les moldus.

- Bon, autant que je parte maintenant, plus vite partie, plus vite revenue.

Le voyage en avion lui convenait pas, elle n'avait jamais trop aimé l'altitude,les cours de balai ... Pas pour elle!

Pourtant, elle aurait pu transplaner, mais elle ne s'autorisait aucune forme de magie sauf parfois sa baguette mais en cas de besoin seulement, Éden ne devait pas avoir la vie qu'elle avait connu jusqu'à maintenant. Par chance pour le moment son fils ne montrait aucun signe de magie..., il n'avait qu'un an et demi mais plus tard, elle devrait lui expliquer. Elle soupira, tout cela lui semblait tellement loin, les professeurs, le combat final, la mort de Ron et lui...oui, lui..il l'avait abandonné, lui envoyant un hibou..lui demandant de ne plus le chercher. Une larme coula sur sa joue...

- Tu n'as pas connu ton fils, sombre idiot..!

L'Hôtesse signala leur arrivée, elle se réveilla. Elle mit une bonne heure a trouver le domicile des Lawson et encore deux bonnes heures à en sortir. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer ce travail, cela l'insupportait de voir les gens se réjouir de la mort d'autrui, alors qu'elle aurait tout fait pour que je les gens qu'elle aimait soient encore vivants !

- Courage ma fille, ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, se dit-elle, du moins elle espérait!

Arrivée dans l'entrée de son appartement, Éden dans les bras, Hermione sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle glissa la main dans le vide poche à l'entrée, le contact de sa baguette la rassura. Elle déposa son fils sur sa chaise dans la cuisine, se dirigea silencieusement vers le salon, son Coeur battant à tout rompre, baguette tendue !

- Albus, Minerva, vous m'avez fait peur, cela vous dérangerait de me prévenir quand vous venez?

- Miss Granger, excusez-nous de cette visite à l'improviste mais...

La jeune femme n'écoutait plus, elle était repartie chercher son fils et reposer sa baguette où elle était, mit Eden au salon près de ses jouets, elle invita d'un geste les "invités" à s'installer.

- Comme je disais Miss Granger, excusez-nous de cette visite à l'improviste, mais la situation étant urgente, je ne pouvais procéder autrement.

- Et? Se risqua-t-elle.

- Nous avons besoin de vous à Poudlard...

- C'est au moins Harry qui vous a demandé de venir, à propos de Severus.

- Je vois..il vous a mis au courant, c'est fort bien mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je me suis déplacé.

Le directeur l'observa par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune et arborait un sourire en coin.

- ..Pas pour cela que vous êtes venu jusqu'ici ! Mais le résultat sera le même, je ne veux plus aller à Poudlard, est ce que c'est clair et Harry m'a juste dit que Severus avait besoin de moi, mais je n'ai pas voulu en entendre plus!

- Hermione,..tenta Minerva, je t'ai expliqué que je quitterai un jour ou l'autre mon poste de professeur...

- Oui je me souviens...

- Que la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance pour me succéder, c'est toi!

- Oui, Minerva, mais maintenant tellement de choses ont changé, Poudlard ...Poudlard..c'est trop de souvenirs là-bas, si tout recommence,la guerre, les attaques, comment vais-je protéger Éden de tout ça?

Le directeur se leva, s'approcha de la rouge et or, posa sa main en réconfort sur son épaule.

- Ma chère, les choses arrivent comme elles le doivent, rien de ce que vous faites ne pourra les changer..., nous avons actuellement besoin de vous, votre passé ne vous rattrape pas au contraire, C'est le monde auquel vous appartenez qui vous rapelle à lui.

- Hermione, supplia la directrice des griffondors, tu es notre dernier espoir, je ne peux continuer une année de plus, la rentrée se fera sans sortilèges si tu ne viens pas...

- J'en suis navré, mais je ne peux pas, c'est au-dessus de mes forces...non, je ne peux pas...

- Ce n'est rien Miss Granger, on aurait préféré confier ce poste à notre meilleure élève, mais le ministère nous trouvera quelqu'un.

- Je vous le souhaite Albus, excusez-moi encore Minerva,...

Elle prit Hermione dans ses bras et la salua.

- Albus rentrons, il se fait tard, nous avons encore du travail devant nous.

- Bien sûr - Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée Miss Granger, je vous remercie beaucoup de nous avoir accordé du temps.

- Merci d'avoir pensé à moi, pour le poste professeur, une bonne soirée à vous aussi.

Puis ils transplanèrent. Elle s'assit, les larmes coulèrent sur son visage, que c'était dur, ils avaient demandé son aide, mais elle ne voulait plus retourner à Poudlard.

- Non, c'est hors de question, je n'y retournerai pas.

Éden regarda sa mère, lui fit un sourire, il ressemblait tant à son père, les même yeux, la même couleur de cheveux, mais le nez mutin et l'air malicieux de sa mère.

- Mon chéri, maman ne sait plus trop où elle en est, mais elle fait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi.

La soirée se passa comme chaque soir depuis deux ans. Souvent elle regardait ses albums, photos d'Harry et Ron, les matchs de Quidditch, de ses amis, de l'ordre, dans les dernières pages, une seule photo retenait plus son attention que les autres, celle du dernier soir où Severus et elle se sont vu. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait décidé de tout arrêter, aucune explication, aucune nouvelle de sa part, les semaines suivantes même Albus avait pour ordre de ne rien lui dire.

Elle admira une dernière fois la photo, referma l'album et partit se coucher.

Toute la semaine, Hermione fit le nécessaire pour que tous ses dossiers soient mis en ordre, que tout soit clôturé et que le soir le rapport des affaires terminées soit présent sur le bureau de son patron, comme tous les vendredis.

Une fois le rapport déposé, elle se rendit chez Harry et Ginny, cette dernière s'était proposé de garder Éden pour qu'Hermione n'est pas à passer par la nourrice avant de venir chez eux.

Elle sonna chez les Potter.

- Oh Hermione, je t'attendais pas avant une heure au moins, mais entre, je vais apeller Harry.

Pendant ce temps, la brune se dirigea vers le salon pour y rejoindre son fils.

- Harry!

- ...

- Harry!

- ...

- Harry James Potter!

- Oui chérie?

- Tu vas te décider à descendre nom d'un dragon, cela fait trois fois que je t'appelle, Hermione est là!

- J'arrive de suite !

Ginny soupira, sa grossesse devenait de plus en plus pénible, huit mois et demi, le premier héritier Potter allait bientôt arriver. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et ramena ainsi des petits fours de toutes sortes. Harry arriva.

- Ginny, assois-toi - lui demanda-t-il. - reposes toi, tu vas te fatiguer, je vais chercher le reste. Bonjour Mione,j'arrive dans un petit instant!

La rousse s'installa dans le fauteuil, exténuée.

- Alors Ginny, vous allez l'appeler comment?

- Harry et moi hésitons encore..entre James ou Sirius..on ne sait pas encore..

- Tu sais tu peux encore choisir le jour J, regarde à la naissance d'Éden. J'hésitais entre Éden et...

La brune se ressaisie, elle ne pouvait pas dire que le second prénom étais Tobias, cela serait trop flagrant... Personne n'était présent à son accouchement, personne l'a accueilli à son retour de maternité, elle s'était levée seule chaque nuit. Une larme coula sur sa joue...

- Hermione tu es sûr que ça va? S'inquiéta son ami.

- Oui ne t'en fais pas Harry, je repensais à la naissance d'Éden, cela m'a émue. Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

- Oh oui,-s'exclama la rousse- c'est un souvenir qui sera magnifique, j'ai hâte d'y être aussi !

Ginny était joyeuse, elle aussi aurait aimé être dans le même état d'esprit, mais étant seule, personne pouvait se réjouir avec elle.

- Ne sois pas trop impatiente, tu verras quand tu y seras, Harry deviendra la personne que tu détesteras le plus au monde.

Les filles rirent de bon Coeur pendant que celui-qui-a-survécu s'imaginait mourir sous la main de sa femme le jour de la naissance de son fils!

- Ne fais pas cette tête mon chéri, tu sais bien que je t'aime! Rit la rousse.

La soirée se passa avec une joie incontestable, une amitié débordante, des souvenirs pleins la tête.

- Bon il serait temps que je rentre, Éden doit aller se coucher, je vais t'aider à débarrasser Ginny.

- Non, laisses Mione, Ginny va aller se coucher, je te raccompagne, je rangerai tout après.

- Vous êtes sûr?

- Oui Hermione, lui assura son amie, Harry est un amour il va s'occuper de tout, là j'avoue je n'en peux plus, je vais me coucher.

La brune se leva, prit son fils endormit dans ses bras et lui enfila son manteau. Madame Potter l'embrassa et partit se coucher.

- Tu veux que je viens avec toi pour porter Éden?

- Non, ça ira je te remercie, c'est gentil!

- Hermione, avoir un enfant me fait peur, j'ai peur de ne pas être un bon père.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'y suis arrivé, tu peux y arriver aussi.

- Oui mais cette fois, il est impossible que je copie sur toi, rit-il.

- Oui, mais toi tu as une femme adorable.

- Oh oui, tu peux le dire, je m'en veux souvent de la solitude que tu as connu lors de ta grossesse et je ne veux pas que Ginny vive la même chose.

- Tu es présent Harry, tu l'aides, tu es là pour elle, c'est tout ce qu'elle a besoin, ne t'en fais pas.

- Mione,merci d'être là.

- Eh! Les amis c'est fait pour ça. Il est temps que j'y aille.

Elle quitta le peron.

- Hermione, quand diras tu as tout le monde qui est le père d'Éden?

Elle se figea, surprise qui lui demande cela.

- Pour le moment ce n'est pas prévu, il y a que toi qui le sait, c'est suffisant, avec Dumbledore et Mac Gonagall bien sûr!

Elle continua à se diriger vers sa voiture.

- Mais les gens s'en apercevront!

- Quelqu'un te l'a demandé?

- Qui te dit que l'on me l'a demandé, quand mon filleul me regarde, cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, ses yeux, ses cheveux, c'est tout lui, d'autres feront le lien.

- Ceci ne te regarde pas Harry, se défendit la jeune femme.

- NON! Arrêtes Hermione, je pense à toi et Éden c'est tout? J'aurais dû aller le voir en demandant pourquoi il a abandonné ma meilleure amie et son enfant!

- Il ne le savait même pas Harry,- S'emporta-t-elle - même pas quand il m'a annoncé qu'il ne souhaitait plus me voir!

Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau, amères.

- C'est suite à ça que j'ai quitté le monde magique, à cause de la mort de Ron aussi, de la guerre.

- Dis-moi le second prénom était Tobias n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, mais si Éden rentre à Poudlard, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en doute, j'en ai choisi un autre.

- Il ne pourra pas éternellement ignorer l'existence de son fils.

- Je le sais, tu crois que cela me fais plaisir Harry?

- Non, mais il faudra que tu y penses.

- Bientôt, Harry, bientôt.

- Si un jour, tu as besoin je suis là pour toi, ne l'oublie pas.

- Je te remercie, rentres il fait froid, on se reverra plus tard.

Elle mit Éden dans la voiture, salua son ami et regagna son appartement.

Une fois son fils au lit, elle l'observa. Oh oui qu'il ressemblait à son père, il s'en apercevra de toute façon, mais le plus tard possible. Severus Rogue devait être mis au courant. Mais de quelle façon. Elle avait encore le temps d'y réfléchir! Depuis le passage de ses professeurs Hermione avait réfléchit à certaines choses, son fils devait connaitre son père et elle devait arrêter de se cacher.

Elle descendit dans la cuisine, pour écrire une missive et la faire parvenir par hibou.

- Tiens mon beau, apportes cela à Albus Dumbledore, bureau directorial de Poudlard.

Il s'envola.

- Mon cher Severus, mes ennuis avec toi ne font que commencer!

Car elle savait parfaitement où tout cela la menait, à des disputes à répétition et la foudre de jadis son professeur de potion et amant.

+...

...+

Toc, Toc.

Mc Gonagall enfila sa robe de chambre et ouvrit au visiteur.

- Albus, que faites-vous ici à une heure pareille?

- Je tenais à vous informer moi même que vous pouvez faire vos bagages dès que vous le désirez.

- C'est absurde, aucune réponse du ministère ne vous est parvenue!

Le directeur lui tendit une enveloppe.

" _Cher Directeur, Chère Minerva,_

_J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard, mais je souhaiterais accepter le poste proposé, je pense qu'il est grand temps de ne plus me cacher._

_Tenez-moi ____informée__, pour que j'agis en conséquence._

_Hermione Granger._

_Ps: si vous acceptez ma candidature, pourrais-je prendre Éden avec moi, si cela ____n'est__ pas trop demandé? En vous remerciant par avance._

Minerva était fière, elle savait au plus profond d'elle que la jeune femme avait fait le meilleur choix.

- Albus, pensez-vous que cela sera suffisant pour que Severus et Hermione se remettent ensemble?

- Oh Merlin que non, vous connaissez Severus, ma chère, cela sera très dur et Hermione ne facilitera guère les choses.

- C'est la plus raisonnable des deux...voyons!

Le directeur la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Bon d'accord, vous avez peut-être raison, mais je soutiens que c'est Severus qui sera le plus dur.

- Hum..je vous met au défi Minerva.

- Un défi? Voyons leur couple n'est pas un jeu, ils sont complémentaires, la prophétie l'indique.

- Oui, Minerva je le sais parfaitement, mais rien nous interdit de s'amuser un peu.

- Vous resterez éternellement un enfant Albus...

- Mais Minerva, pourquoi changer à mon âge...

- Je me le demande toujours.

- Passez une bonne nuit et n'oubliez pas, préparez tout pour miss Granger!

- Mais cela est déjà fait.

Il la regarda intrigué.

- Mais oui, je savais parfaitement ce que Hermione allait faire, mais pas vous ! On verra qui connaît mieux son protégé, passez une bonne nuit.

Elle ferma sa porte, sans laisser le temps de la réponse, laissant là un Albus abasourdi.


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut tout le monde excusez-moi du temps de publication mais bon mes horaires de boulot ne sont pas des plus cool quand je fini à 20h30, j'espère que celui-ci va vous plaire...bonne lecture et bonne journée !_

_._

_._

Le château était en effervescence, les plus belles décorations étaient de sortie, les premiers années étaient arrivés dans les éternelles barques. Le décor était magnifique au soir, un charme indéniable, une beauté sans pareille. Les professeurs étaient près pour la rentrée, Hagrid s'était enfin décidé à parquer toutes ses créatures laissées en liberté dans le parc de Poudlard.

Les élèves entrèrent dans la grande salle, bien sûr comme chaque année les enfants étaient en admiration devant le plafond. Les plus grands observaient les jeunes arrivants qui patientaient le temps que tout le monde soit entré.

Une fois cela fait, le directeur de Poudlard prit la parole:

- Chers élèves, je suis ravie de vous accueillir pour une nouvelle année, qui devrait se présenter sous de bonnes conditions puisque Monsieur Harry Potter n'est plus parmi nous, ayant fini son cursus scolaire - ce qui fit rire toute la salle - nous allons commencer par la répartition des maisons, je laisse donc la parole au professeur Mac Gonagall.

- Merci Professeur Dumbledore.

Elle rejoignit le directeur au pupitre où reposait non loin de là, un tabouret et le choixpeau magique.

- Je vais vous appeler un par un, je vous invite donc à vous asseoir. Commençons par...

" Milice Anderson".

La jeune fille s'installa comme demandé par l'ancien professeur de métamorphose.

- GRIFFONDOR.

Les premières années passèrent les uns après les autres.

- Pour poursuivre - reprit Dumbledore- j'ai quelques points à éclaircir. La forêt reste comme elle se nomme "interdite", des sanctions exemplaires seront prises pour tout manquement à cette règle. De plus certaines modifications ont été apportées pour le calendrier des matchs de quidditch, plus de détails seront disponibles auprès de Mme Bibine professeur de vol. Pour terminer, une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer...

Tous les élèves et les professeurs se mirent à chuchoter.

- Notre chère Mac Gonagall nous quitte cette année, elle a d'autres projets pour ses vieux jours.

- ALBUS ! S'offusqua Minerva.

- Pardon Minerva, je me suis perdu dans mes propos. Mais j'ai tout de même une bonne nouvelle, le cours de métamorphose continuera, votre professeur est légèrement en retard, ce qui est étonnant quand on sait qui elle est...

Albus laissa planer le suspense.

Rogue de son côté fut pris d'intérêt.

# Pensées de Rogue#

# En retard le premier jour, encore un cornichon habité par l'intelligence d'un mollusque...#

-...Votre professeur étant...

La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit sur Hermione.

- Excusez-moi professeur de mon retard, j'ai eu quelques soucis d'ordre personnel, s'excusa Hermione, les joues rosies par la course jusqu'à la grande salle.

- ...Hermione Granger!

Rogue recracha le café qu'il avait en bouche, pas surprit quand Hermione s'était excusée, car il n'avait même pas prit la peine de lever les yeux sur elle, mais par la prononciation de son nom par le directeur.

# HERMIONE ! Que fait-elle ici, elle était chez les moldus #

La brune remonta l'allée jusqu'à l'estrade des professeurs.

- Ma chère Hermione le principal c'est que vous avez pu nous rejoindre. Si cela n'est pas trop rapide pour vous, je vous invite à vous présenter.

Albus retourna à sa place, laissant Hermione seule devant la salle entière.

- Bonjour à tous!

- Bonjour Professeur Granger! Salua la salle en Coeur.

- Donc comme le directeur a déjà dû vous expliquer, Professeur Mac Gonagall vous quitte cette année, je suis en charge de prendre le relais en espérant faire un travail aussi remarquable! Je tiens également à vous signaler que les ruses ne seront pas tolérées, car en ayant fait un bon nombre avec Monsieur Potter je les connais d'avance et je serais donc également la directrice de la maison Griffondor.

Les élèves s'exclamèrent joyeusement à cette boutade et les griffondors montrèrent leur joie de l'avoir en tant que directrice de maison.

- Bon nous aurons le temps d'en parler plus amplement lors de votre premier cours de métamorphose. Je laisse la parole au directeur.

Elle regagna sa place à la gauche de Dumbledore, ancienne place de Mac Gonagall. Elle était tendue, Severus étant à la première place à droite du directeur, ce dernier étant à nouveau debout, rien ne les séparés.

- Chers élèves, je vous invite donc à prendre part au repas, ensuite les préfets de chaque maison vous aideront à regagner vos dortoirs. Bon appétit!

Il s'assit le sourire aux lèvres entre les deux concernés.

- Excusez-moi Albus, je viens d'arriver, je ne voudrais pas me montrer impolie, mais je suis dans l'obligation de regagner mes appartements.

Il la questionna du regard.

- Pour vous savez qui! Insinua-elle.

- Oh oui pardon Hermione, je vais vous faire parvenir un plateau à vos appartements.

- Merci professeur, bonne soirée.

Elle passa derrière les professeurs pour gagner la porte de derrière.

Severus sentit son parfum, pas de doutes c'était bien elle, nom d'un dragon que faisait-elle ici, il savait que Dumbledore n'y était pas pour rien dans cette histoire.

Une fois arrivée dans ses appartements, elle s'occupa de son fils et le coucha.

Un elfe arriva.

- Maîtresse, je m'appelle Tinky, je m'occuperais d'Éden pendant votre présence au château, maitresse pouvait rester au repas si elle voulait.

- Je te remercie Tinky, mais je voulais le coucher pour sa première soirée ici. Tu peux rentrer, je m'occupe de lui cette nuit, je t'appellerai demain avant de partir dans ma salle.

- Oui maîtresse, je lui ramènerai son petit déjeuner et je lui ferai visiter le château pour pas qu'il s'ennuit de trop.

- Merci c'est gentil à toi, mais par contre évite le professeur Rogue il ne doit pas voir mon fils.

- Très bien maîtresse, passez une bonne soirée.

- A toi aussi Tinky.

L'elfe claqua des doigts et disparue.

Elle entra dans sa chambre jouxtant celle de son fils pour défaire ses valises, elle était magnifique, beige clair avec un lit à baldaquin beige aux rideaux marrons, comme les coussins brodés présents au-dessus de sa couette en décoration, une armoire, une coiffeuse, une table de chevet sur laquelle était posé un cadre avec la photo d'elle et Severus. Photo qu'elle prit soin de mettre dans le tiroir. Le salon était tout aussi grandiose, grande bibliothèque, canapé moelleux, belle cheminée, un cocon pour tout repos mérité. Et la chambre de son fils un vrai bijou!

Une fois les valises défaites, elle s'accorda du temps pour elle devant sa cheminée, se servit un verre de vin qu'il y avait dans le bar du salon, un bon livre et le plateau repas déposé par l'elfe.

Quelques minutes plus tard...

Toc toc

- Mia laisses-moi rentrer!

Elle souffla et se leva du canapé pour ouvrir le tableau d'accès a ses appartements.

- Bonsoir Drago, que puis-je faire pour toi?

- Tu m'as l'air tendue !

- A qui le dis-tu!

- Tu n'es pas resté au repas?

- Comment le sais-tu?

- Mia j'étais au bout de la table, je suis le nouveau professeur de DCFM, certes Dumbledore m'a pas présenté car je suis connu grâce à mon travail d'auror depuis ton départ, mais bon quand même.

La brune se mit à rougir, elle s'appliquait tellement à ne pas regarder Severus qu'elle n'avait pas regardé autour d'elle!

- Euh..je...

- Ne t'excuses pas, c'est normal, mais tu sais que Severus a recraché son café lorsque tu es rentrée!

- Je ne sais pas je ne l'ai pas regardé une seule seconde. De toute façon je l'éviterai au maximum.

- Tu ne pourras pas faire sa longtemps ma belle tu le sais, si tu l'évites, tu le connais c'est lui qui viendra à toi!

- Je sais, il va débarquer un de ses quatre, le principal c'est qu'il ne voit pas Éden pour le moment car une chose à la fois.

- Oui je me doute, mais cela pourrait arriver plus vite que tu ne le crois, tu ne peux pas savoir à l'avance tout ce qui va se passer.

- Dommage.

- Bon ma belle ce n'est pas que je m'ennui, mais je rentre ce soir voir Astoria.

-Passes une bonne soirée alors, embrasses la pour moi.

- T'en fais pas tu l'as verra un jour, on vous invitera à diner.

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

- ..Toi et Severus.

Un cousin traversa la pièce pour s'écraser sur le tableau refermé derrière Drago.

Une heure plus tard, elle passa dans la chambre de son fils, il dormait à poings fermés, il était magnifique, sa plus belle réussite. 23h30...mmm...il est temps d'aller au lit, elle laissa entrouverte la porte pour l'entendre si il pleurait dans la nuit et partit se coucher, demain sera un autre jour.

Le réveil fut très difficile, Éden avait pleuré deux fois dans la nuit. Elle sortit de son lit prit sa robe de chambre et se dirigea vers la chambre de l'enfant.

- Bonjour Miss!

Hermione sursauta surprise de voir déjà l'elfe dans ses appartements.

- Bonjour Tinky...mais tu es déjà là?

- Je me doutais que Miss aurait passé une mauvaise nuit donc je suis venu plus tôt pour vous soulager avant de commencer les cours.

- C'est très gentil, Je prends ma douche et nous allons déjeuner dans le salon.

- Maitresse ne va pas à la grande salle?

- Non pas ce matin, j'irai que le soir.

- Bien maitresse, je vais préparer Éden pendant que vous vous rafraichissez.

- D'accord, je reviens tout de suite.

Une bonne douche et quelques minutes plus tard elle sortit fraîche et dispo et profita d'un bon petit déjeuné avec Éden.

- Mon chéri, maman va y aller, il est peut-être temps qu'elle se dirige vers sa tour, Tinky va s'occuper de toi.

- Oh oui Miss rassurez-vous Tinky va parfaitement s'en occuper.

- Au moindre problème, tu m'appelles!

- Oui Miss.

Elle entra dans sa salle, pas encore d'élèves devant, il restait encore quinze minutes avant que les cours commencent, normal.

Quelques minutes après, certains bruits se firent entendre, de plus en plus assourdissants. Elle descendit de l'estrade sur lequel était son bureau, se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée.

- Nom d'un dragon faites encore plus de bruit et je crois que vous commencerez l'année dans le rouge, toutes maisons confondues ! Maintenant je vous recommande de rentrer en silence! Cria-t-elle.

Une fois les élèves installés...

- Bon vous êtes une classe de troisièmes années donc je pense que vous avez eu le temps d'assimiler le règlement intérieur!

Deux élèves chuchotaient.

-...il devrait le changer le règlement, il ne devrait pas mettre de moldu en tant que prof...rigola l'un des deux serpentards.

- hum..hum..Monsieur Peterson...je pense que vous n'avez pas assimilé ce que je viens de dire.

- Si Granger, je ne parle pas en classe quand c'est un sorcier qui enseigne, toi tu es une...moldu.

Les serpentards rirent.

- 30 points en moins pour serpentard pour votre manque de respect et votre impertinence et 5 autres points pour ceux qui ont trouvé cela divertissant. Je continu ?

- Non, professeur, mais notre directeur de maison ne sera pas vraiment content.

- Monsieur Peterson..cela n'est guère mon soucis que vous soyez lent à respecter les règles et votre directeur de maison n'a qu'à mieux vous diriger, ce genre de comportements arriveraient pas.

Toute la classe leva les yeux, surprit, car ils savaient tous que si la chauve-souris des cachots serait présente, un scandale aurait éclaté.

Je vous invite à sortir une copie, un petit point sur vos souvenirs de l'année passée sera je pense très intéressant, sortez vos plumes! Et en silence!

La journée fut pour le reste très calme, elle était passé voir Éden pendant le midi et était retournée dans sa classe pour avancer dans la préparation de ses cours.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment.

- GRANGER!

Elle avait compté au moins quinze jours avant de l'avoir dans ses jambes, elle avait dû faire une erreur dans ses calculs!

Elle ne répondit cependant pas au professeur de potion.

- Granger, en quel honneur, j'ai la joie de voir mon sablier à moins soixante points même pas la première journée de cours terminée!

- Peterson.

- Quoi Peterson? S'énerva-t-il.

- Il ne veut pas être dirigé par une moldu, ce qui fait rire les serpentards. Je ne leur en veux pas vraiment, quand on voit le directeur de maison...

- Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de dire cela... Il parlait calmement a tel point que cela énervait la griffondor.

Elle leva un regard digne d'une furie, mais se retenait.

- Le malheur de vous avoir supporté en tant que professeur pendant sept ans...une année en tant que...que...hum...je n'ai toujours pas réussi à déterminer cette partie-là de ma vie...et maintenant une durée indéterminée à vous supporter en tant que chauve sourie des cachots acariâtre et grincheuse. Je continue ou cela vous conviens?

Le professeur était rouge de colère et frappa le poing sur le bureau!

- Je vous préviens Granger ne vous avisée plus de jouer comme cela avec Les serpentards... Je pourrais faire de même avec vos élèves.

Voilà les menaces, elle savait que son calme n'était qu'une apparence.

- Allez y professeur, cela ne les chagrinerons pas autant que vous espérez.

- AH OUI et POURQUOI? Il sentait sa patience diminuer de plus en plus elle se moquait royalement de lui et cela l'exaspérait.

- Car mon cher cela fait depuis que vous enseignez, que votre comportement est tyrannique avec les griffondors... Et je vous prierai de quitter ma salle car je n'apprécie pas me faire agresser de la sorte!

- Ne pensez pas vous en sortir comme ça...

Il se retourna et partit, mais arrivé à la porte de la salle...

- Surtout Rogue ne dites pas au revoir, l'au revoir c'est pour les lâches. Cracha la brune.

Il la gratifia d'un regard noir.

La porte se referma comme elle s'était ouverte, très brutalement.

La brune se redressa dans sa chaise, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Mon cher ce n'est que le début, tu n'as pas fini d'en voir.

Hermione se dirigea vers les escaliers du bureau directorial.

- Sorbet citron!

L'escalier s'éleva, des voix se firent entendre, elle patienta un instant. La porte s'ouvrit sur Rogue.

- Mais vous me suivez partout Granger?

- Ne - Prenez pas vos rêves pour des réalités, je viens voir le professeur Dumbledore.

A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase, que le professeur de potions avait déjà disparu.

- Quel grincheux !

- Ma chère, vous n'allez pas avec Le dos de la cuillère non plus!

- Ce n'est qu'un échauffement!

Dumbledore leva un sourcil, surpris du comportement de son ex élève.

- Entrez ma chère!

- Merci!

- Un bonbon au citron peut être ?

- Non merci.

- Alors comment se passe vos cours?

Elle raconta l'épisode Peterson,la mise en place de ses cours à venir, et l'interlude Rogue

- Mais c'est sûr que si vous vous comportez de la sorte avec lui, qu'il ne se laissera pas faire.

- Qu'il pense et qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut ce n'est pas mon problème Albus!

- Je le sais ne vous en fait pas, il l'a mérité aussi, mais pour le bien d'Éden, il faudrait peut-être renouer des liens.

- Des liens! S'offusqua-t-elle. Il n'y a aucun lien à avoir, il l'a brisé il a deux ans, c'est cela que vous espérez Albus, pour cela que vous m'avez embauché bien sûr!

- Mais non Hermione...

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Aller au diable Albus je ne vous crois pas! Vous avez bien joué avec moi et je vous vois venir, au revoir.

La porte se referma derrière une Hermione excédée et un Albus n'ayant même pas eu le temps de répondre un seul mot. S'asseyant démuni...

- Minerva vous pouvez descendre!

L'ancienne directrice des Griffondor descendit le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je vous avais prévenu mon cher qu'elle se douterait de tout, vos questions étaient précises, vous avez été trop curieux.

- Mais je vous avais dit aussi qu'elle serait terrible, j'ai l'impression d'avoir deux Severus Rogue dans le même château.

- Albus, le réprimanda-t-elle, je ne vous permets pas, elle a son caractère et c'est normal qu'elle se comporte comme ça avec lui...il a ses responsabilités dans ce qu'Hermione à subit dernièrement.

- Oui, mais n'oubliez pas qu'il m'a demandé de ses nouvelles tous les jours pendant six mois, certes après il a appris a vivre sans elle.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, c'est lui qui a décidé cela, tant pis pour lui, c'est une jeune femme intelligente, elle aurait pu comprendre qu'il partait pour une durée indéterminée dans le camp adverse, pas besoin de la quitter comme il l'a fait et sans explication.

- Sa peur c'était qu'il meurt et qu'elle ne le supporte pas.

- Oh arrêtez de le défendre son attitude n'est pas pardonnable, malgré qu'il est partit il aurait pu lui apporter des explications, elle aurait avancée dans sa vie plus facilement et pas se sentir abandonnée comme elle l'a été.

- Nous verrons bien Minerva mais je crois que cela s'annonce plus difficile que ce que je pensais.

- De toute façon, je retourne chez moi tenez moi informé, mais je surveille.

- Mais bien sûr.

Elle se dirigea vers la cheminée et disparue.

Le directeur se leva et se dirigea vers son balcon qui donnait sur le parc de Poudlard.

- Mais que vais-je faire de ses deux-là, Merlin... Viens-moi en aide!


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou tout le monde, bon voila la suite j espère qu'elle vous plaira..._

_Espe59__ je suis contente que le premier chapitre te conviens :-)_

_Ricardoflo__ : Euh..pour le moment ce n'est pas prévu que cela s'arrange je suis tro sadique pour ça..niak! Et comme tu dis oui Albus et dans la muise...et il a Minerva sur le dos en plus..!_

_Frog38__ : il y aura une suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise..!_

_Eileen1976__: je te garantit que cela va faire des étincelles..et je crois que Albus va déprimée...que faire de ces deux là? Hihi!_

_Carole__: euh..moi déjà j'en ris que je pense à mes idées parfois un petit peu loufoques mais c'est tout moi!_

_Bonne lecture!_

OlololololololO

Severus Rogue passait un week-end loin d'Hermione à Spinner End, car depuis quelques temps il s'en voulait de lui faire autant de mal. Nous étions mi-octobre et les disputes entre eux deux allaient de bon Coeur, elle l'évitait, lui la cherchait, dans les deux sens du terme. Ça l'énervait de ne pas la voir de la journée et quand il était près d'elle il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Situation qui commençait franchement à décourager Albus.

Hermione lui manquait , "son" Hermione, la seule qui depuis Lily le rendait moins taciturne, la seule avec laquelle il pouvait avoir des discutions intéressantes et une vie tranquille. En se remémorant cela, de rage le directeur des serpentards jeta son chaudron à travers son laboratoire, il s'assit et se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Mais qu'ai je fais?

Il se versa un verre de pur feu, ses actes il les avait toujours regretté, mais quitter Hermione devait être la pire de toutes, il devait y remédier.

Hermione elle, profitait de passer le dimanche avec son fils, Albus avait signalé plus tôt dans la matinée que le professeur des potions ne rentrerait pas avant le lendemain matin. Elle montrait à Eden le lac, les animaux d'hagrid et les magnifiques paysages qu'il y avait autour du château, elle le fit marcher car depuis trois mois Monsieur avait fait ses premiers pas et sa sorcière de maman était très fière de lui.

- 'Ma

- Éden?

- Ma !

- Maman, Éden, tu essais de dire maman?

Elle prit son fils dans ses bras et le fit tourner tout doucement à bout de bras. La griffondor laissa couler une larme, Éden l'émerveillait de jours en jours. Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

-maman t'aime mon amour.

L'enfant ria de bon Coeur et ils rirent ensemble.

- Grand Garçon il est temps d'aller faire ta sieste ! Zou!

Elle regagna ses appartements, mais Éden s'était déjà assoupit dans les bras de sa mère.

Tinky prit la relève avec Éden pour qu'Hermione puisse profiter du reste de son dimanche. Arrivé 19h elle se dirigea vers la grande salle, s'assit à côté de son directeur.

- Bonsoir Professeur.

- Bonsoir Hermione comment s'est passé votre Week End?

- Bien.

- Je voulais vous demander..

Elle se retourna vers lui et se demandait ce que Dumbledore avait encore prévu de faire.

- j'aimerai avoir votre aide pour le bal d'Halloween les préfets cette année non pas d'idée...et après les magnifiques bals organisés pas vos soins, je me suis dis que cela serait une charmante idée.

- Il serait possible pour moi en effet de vous aider...vous pouvez faire un spécial vampire avec Du faux sang en boissons, des bancs à base de cercueils.

- Très bonne idée ma chère je n'y avais pas pensé..tous les professeurs devront participer.

Hermione afficha un sourire royal, elle imaginait Severus entrer dans la grande salle habillé en vampire, elle ne trouvait plus cela trop risible en fin de compte..mais plutôt ...intéressant et pas déplaisant!

A sa mémoire remonta le courrier qu'il lui avait laissé, quand il l'avait quitté:

_Ma chère Hermione,_

_Je t'écris ces quelques lignes pour te dire que tu me reverras plus jamais certainement, jamais j'aurais dû emprisonner ton Coeur comme je l'ai fais mais le laisser prendre pas un autre homme. Je réalise maintenant que l'amour que nous avons entretenu jusqu'à maintenant n'était que parodie et nous nous voilons la face. Même si je ne meurs pas je ne compte pas me rapprocher de toi, je ne te mérites pas. Oublis moi et ne me cherche pas._

_Adieu Severus._

Rien que ce souvenir lui brisait le Coeur, elle se leva et préféra regagner ses appartements les larmes aux yeux, c'était encore trop douloureux.

Elle était en colère contre lui, Il l'avait cru si naïve, il s'était joué d'elle, lui avait fait croire qu'il l'aimait alors que pour lui: pour reprendre ses mots ce n'était qu'une parodie, mais pourtant jamais elle n'a plus l'oublier.

- Ahhh, il m'énerve... Hurla t elle

Le peu d'élèves présent dans le couloir se figèrent et l'observèrent.

- Retournez à vos occupations, vous avez vraiment rien d'autre à faire?

Trois secondes trois quart plus tard, plus personne dans le couloir. Elle rentra dans son appartement.

lololololololololo

Deux jours avant Halloween...

Le professeur de potions observait sa classe, il passait entre les paillasses, examinait les chaudrons, jetait de temps à autre un recurvite.

- Il vous reste cinq minutes, vous indiquez votre nom sur vos fioles, rangez votre chaudron et déguerpissez.

A vrai dire, il ne se firent pas prier, il prit sa robe de sorcier et sortit de ses cachots. Au bout du couloirs, il tourna et se figea.

- Tinky! Que faites vous ici avec cet..enfant!

- Euh..Tinky..Tinky...ne peut pas le dire a Monsieur Severus, Maîtresse ne veut pas!

- Et qui est sa mère?

L'elfe regardait partout autour d'elle, puis disparue!

Severus se demandait ce qu'un enfant pouvait faire ici, il se dirigea vers la grande salle.

- Ah! Granger, nous fait l'honneur de sa présence!

La concernée leva les yeux et le fusilla.

- Ne faites pas votre indignée ma chère mais c'est tellement rare de vous voir!

- Cela me suffit amplement, c'est ma limite de tolérance quand vous êtes présent.

Rogue la fusilla du regard à son tour et elle lui fit un sourire angélique.

Il prit place à côté du directeur.

- Bonjour Severus, vous avez passé une bonne journée.

- Oui.

- Parfait !

- J'ai une question à vous poser Albus?

- Je vous écoute mon cher!

- Que fait un enfant accompagné d'un elfe dans l'enceinte du château?

Hermione recracha son jus de citrouille, jeta un regard affolé vers Albus qui l'observait aux anges.

- Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ma chère? Se moqua le vert et argent.

Elle se leva furibonde...

- Mêles toi de tes affaires Severus...et vous Albus la prochaine fois, mêlez vous de vos affaires, occupez vous pas de ma vie privée.

Le maître en potion se retourna vers elle, surprit qu'elle est employé son prénom et qu'elle soit furibonde par rapport à cet enfant.

- Pourquoi réagit-elle comme ça? Demanda Rogue..

- Vous le saurez un jour mon brave, un jour...

- Ne me dites pas que c'est le sien...

- Peut être, peut être pas...

Severus regagna son appartement, en rage, car il y avait un rapport entre Hermione et l'enfant, mais Dumbledore refusait de lui dire.

# Alors a peine elle m'a quitté, elle trouve quelqu'un d'autre et se fait engrossé, donc elle a pas était malheureuse quand je l'ai quitté#

Il traversait les couloirs, les pauvres malheureux sur son chemin étaient sanctionnés pour rien. Arrivée dans son salon , il se versa un verre, fit les cents pas , émettait toutes les hypothèses possibles, la réalité lui saute au yeux..

# Non, c'est pas possible...#

lololololololololololo

- Donc vous me dites que Severus a vu son fils?

- Tout à fait ma chère...

- Mais comment?

- J'ai demandais à Tinky de me rejoindre à mon bureau à l'heure précise à laquelle Severus quittait sa classe.

- Et Hermione comment a t-elle réagit?

- Elle me haïra pour les vingt prochaines années, mais c'est pour leur bien à tous les deux!

- Mais allez doucement, la seule chose que vous parviendrez à faire c'est de les éloigner l'un deux l'autre.

- Vous vous inquiétez beaucoup trop...nous verrons bien dans deux jours, au bal halloween et je suis sûr qu'à cette heure Severus a Déjà une petite idée en tête par rapport à Eden !

- Vous pensez que cela les réconciliera?

- Non, mais au moins les décider à faire un pas l'un vers l'autre... Surtout Severus si il se doute qu'Eden est son fils.

- Espérons! C'est la seule chose qui nous reste...

lolololololol

_**Prochain chapitre:( Extrait) " Hermione en avait trop entendu...Il avait dépassé les bornes..**_"


	4. Chapter 4

_merci pour vos reviews cela me fait énormément plaisir de vous lire, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, les suivants sont déjà en composition..bonne lecture_

_ricardoflo: peut etre ou peut etre pas...moi aussi j'adore...j'étais obligé de la mettre cela la :)_

_stnijoma : voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira._

_espe 29: pour le moment severus est sage, mais t'inquiètes pas quand il va lui dire ce qu'il en pense, ca va être explosif entre eux deux._

_Matin du bal d'halloween..._

Hermione quittait uniquement ses appartements pour se rendre à sa classe et au parc avec Eden. Dumbledore ne communiquait avec elle que par hiboux interposés. La brune était toujours en colère...

- Ce vieux fou sénile de quoi il se mêle...

Le tableau d'un ancien directeur ne trouvait guère à son goût les propos de la jeune femme, deux jours qu'il l'entendait ruminer contre Dumbledore, la jeune femme ne montrait pas son agacement uniquement quand son fils était présent. Mais là, s'en était trop!

- Hum..hum...

La jeune femme leva ses yeux du parchemin sur lequel elle notait ses cours de la journée, pour fusiller littéralement le tableau.

- QUOI?

- Sachez qu'Albus est l'un des meilleurs directeurs depuis les deux cent dernières années.

- Je m'en moque, il pourrait être l'un des premiers directeurs à faire danser la polka au bal de fin d'année, cela ne m'empêcherait pas de dormir, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire...

Le tableau grogna et partit se plaindre à Albus...

- Allez-vous plaindre, si vous souhaitez je peux aller lui dire moi-même, ce sera plus rapide...

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

- Sirène qui est ce?

Sirène : gardienne des appartements d'Hermione.

- Astoria Malfoy, maîtresse!

- Laisses la donc rentrer.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une blonde très mince, magnifique. Elles étaient devenues bonnes copines et sortaient de temps en temps faire du shopping, restaurants ou des soirées quand Drago était invité par le ministère.

- Astoria tu m'as manqué quel plaisir de te voir! Lui dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Moi de même...souhaites tu que l'on se prépare ensemble ?, Autant en profiter comme ce weekend end Éden est chez tes parents!

- Euh. Se préparer?

- Oui pour le bal d'halloween dans trois heures.

La brune ouvrit de grands yeux, elle avait totalement oubliée.

- Je ne peux pas j'ai rien prévue...et je n'ai pas trop envie d'y aller.

- tss-tss! J'ai tout prévu et on a toujours envie d'aller à un bal d'halloween!

- Je n'ai pas de cavalier le problème est réglé.

La blonde lui fit son plus beau sourire

- Tu vas avec Drago, Hermione, moi je vais avec mon frère, tu as besoin de voir du monde…de sortir.

- Je sais. Je sais...et pourquoi tu n'irais pas avec Drago et moi avec ton frère?

- Drago a insisté pour t'accompagner, alors va prendre une douche, j'irai en prendre une juste après...et je t'aiderai à te préparer.

- Je n'ai rien à me mettre !

- Tu me connais... J'ai tout prévu!

- Tu n'as pas perdu de temps! S'exclama la brune.

- Non, je sais juste que tu ne t'occupes pas assez de toi, c'est tout! Va y tu vas nous mettre en retard.

La brune entra dans la salle de bain. Astoria se dirigea à pas de velours vers la porte de la sirène et l'ouvrit, elle lança dans les couloirs son patronus pour avertir Drago que tout se déroulait comme prévu.

- Voilà déjà une bonne chose de faites ! - tout en commençant à étendre les robes sur le dossier du canapé.

- A qui parles-tu Astoria? Coupa Hermione quelques minutes plus tard.

- Mais à personne, je parle seule.

- Renhh, on dirait que j'entends Drago quand il fait quelque chose dans mon dos...

- Moi ! Pas du tout... Tu me connais mal, Aller Hermione assis toi que je m'occupe de tes cheveux!

La blonde passa une heure à coiffer la griffondor, puis passa à son tour dans la douche et s'occupa également des siens, pendant qu'Hermione se maquillait et s'habillait.

La blonde portait une robe longue, en velours bleu nuit, le teint pâle et de fausses dents de vampires, et quelques accessoires.

Hermione, portait une robe bustier verte, fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse, des lentilles rouges et avait à l'aide d'un sort allongé ses canines, une cape Noire avec un rappel de vert en arabesque.

- Hermione, tu es époustouflante.

- Merci.- rougit la griffondor...- tu ne trouves pas que la couleur est trop serpentard..

- Non pour quelqu'un qui va danser avec un des leurs. Ria la blonde. Bon Hermione allons-y je suis sûr Que Drago nous attends déjà.

- Oui on y va... La brune prit son sac à main et quitta l'appartement.

L'humeur d'Hermione était moins orageux, une soirée entre amis, que demander de plus, pour une fois elle pouvait en profiter, son fils lui manquait, mais prendre soin d'elle lui faisait le plus grand bien. Les deux jeunes femmes descendaient les marches menant à la grande salle. Drago les regardait bouche bée, Benjamin le frère D'Astoria également. Ce dernier tendit le bras à sa sœur.

- Mon Dieu Mia, tu es magnifique tu vas en faire tourner des têtes - s'exclama son ami- vous aussi madame Malfoy vous êtes magnifique.

- Je vous retourne le compliment mon très cher mari.

La salle était agrandit magiquement pour l'occasion, des bougies flottaient, des cercueils servaient d'assises, de la sangria en tant que boisson principal, tout le monde avait joué le jeu, des costumes spectaculaires, d'autres plus discrets. Hermione resta assise une partie de la soirée à discuter avec les autres professeurs, elle dansa deux fois avec Drago et une fois avec Benjamin. Rien que d'être présente lui faisait le plus grand bien, ça changeait des dernières heures où elle évitait Dumbledore et Severus.

Le maitre des potions était présent, ce soir il avait pour but d'amener Hermione danser et peut être savoir un peu plus sur le petit qu'il avait croisé dans les couloirs. Toute la soirée, il l'avait guetté.

Hermione fatiguait, elle n'allait plus tarder à rentrer, il était 0h30.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

La brune tourna son regard vers cette main, aussi fine, elle ne pouvait avoir qu'un seul propriétaire.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi Severus?

- Accepterais tu de venir danser avec moi, enterrons la hache de guerre pour ce soir, tu ne mérites pas de t'ennuyer lors d'une si belle soirée!

- Tu comptes te moquer de moi ou me faire encore une de tes éternelles remarques acerbes? Demanda Granger.

- Je pensais que malgré nos divergences actuelles, tu me connaissais un minimum...

Elle baissa la tête confuse.

- Excuses moi Severus, mais en ce moment je ne sais pas faire autre chose avec toi. Mais j'accepte cependant de danser avec toi.

Il lui fit un signe de tête, lui indiquant qu'il était parfaitement d'accord et lui tendit son bras pour rejoindre la piste de danse.

Astoria, Benjamin, Drago et Dumbledore regardaient discrètement du fond de la salle.

Le serpentard la prit dans ses bras, pour un slow.

- La soirée te plaît Hermione?

A l'évocation de son prénom, la jeune femme eu des frissons et Severus en profitait.

- Oui, j'ai proposé ce thème à Albus

- Comme...

- ..Toujours, je sais, je ne change pas, je suis la miss je sais tout...

- C'est ce que tu crois.

- Comment ça? Elle le regarda perplexe.

- Tu es encore plus belle qu'avant et tu es devenue une femme, une femme magnifique, tu n'es plus la miss je sais tout.

- Merci.

- Je trouve que passer un moment ensemble, sans s'entretuer est tout de même agréable, sourit Severus.

- La faute à qui, si depuis que je travaille ici, on ne fait que se disputer...! Se tendit la griffondor.

- J'avoue j'ai mes torts...

- Heureusement que tu les reconnais - dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux- car même si au début je ne voulais pas t'approcher car nous sommes séparé on aurait quand même pu entretenir des liens...moins tendus.

- Mais comment veux-tu que je réagis Mia, je ne pensais pas te revoir et en plus il y a deux jours je vois un enfant dans le château, à ta réaction j'ai parfaitement compris que c'était le tiens, quand je compte l'âge approximatif et le nombre de mois que l'on est plus ensemble, tu n'as pas attendu longtemps pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre à mettre dans ...

- ... mon lit!

La gifle vola, Hermione en avait trop entendu. Il avait dépassé les bornes..

- Là Severus tu vas beaucoup trop loin, oui Éden est Mon fils, oui il se baladait dans le château. Non je n'ai eu personne après toi...et je ne suis pas. Je ne suis pas une...

Les larmes coulaient malgré elle, elle quitta la salle, le silence se fit. Severus voulu la rattraper, mais quelqu'un lui saisit le bras dans les couloirs.

- Severus que s'est-il passé? Demanda Drago.

Le professeur de potion se retourna vers son neveu.

- Drago, je crois que là, tout est fini, j'ai tout fichu en l'air..

- Pourquoi?

- Je lui ai dit qu'elle n'avait pas attendu longtemps pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre ...

- Bordel Severus, qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Elle se renfermait déjà, seule, avec Eden, mais là je ne garantis même pas qu'elle reste dans le château.

Rogue s'adossa au mur.

- Drago, elle a confirmé ce que je pensais, elle n'a eu personne après moi...cela veut dire qu'Eden est mon fils, pourquoi me l'a t-elle pas dit quand elle a appris sa grossesse?

- Je ne peux pas te répondre parrain, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire...il faudra que dans les jours à venir tu lui demandes...mais pourquoi tu as insinué qu'elle avait couché avec quelqu'un d'autre alors que tu savais que Éden est ton fils, par merlin, tu es stupide?

- non, le fait que cela sort de ses lèvres ne fait que renforcer la réalité, qui est dure à encaisser.

- A toi de faire ce qu'il faut maintenant et bon courage parrain car là tu es retourné à la case départ...

- Cela ne change pas de la situation actuelle Drago.

Ils prirent la direction des cachots, une soirée alcoolisée s'approchait à grand pas.

...

Plus tard dans la soirée..

- Ohhh Albus, je ne sais pas ce que je vais vous faire, hurla Mac Gonagall...

- Ne vous énervez pas, on ne peut pas revenir sur la situation..

- Mais vous m'auriez écoutez on ne serait pas là à l'heure actuelle. Avec vos idées on avance d'un pion, on recule de trois, mais ce n'est pas possible on n'y arrivera pas. Severus a tout fait rater, il lui a pris quoi de dire cela à Hermione?

- Je ne sais pas, lui non plus...

- ET VOUS CROYEZ QUE CELA ME RÉCONFORTE? LAISSEZ HERMIONE TRANQUILLE MAINTENANT...ET JE NE VEUX PLUS QUE VOUS INTERVENEZ...

Elle prit la poudre de cheminette et disparue du bureau d'Albus, qui resta là pendant des heures à réfléchir...

Un hibou arriva, déposa un courrier et patienta.

Albus intrigué l'ouvrit

" Cher directeur, Cher professeur Mac Gonagall,

Je vous écris pour vous informer de mon départ du château, je prends un logement à l'extérieur de Poudlard dès que possible, mes repas seront donc prit à mon domicile, je souhaitais cependant savoir si Tinky peut rester à mon service, que je paierai bien sûr pour la garde d'Éden. Si vous souhaitez me voir faite le savoir, mais ne vous mêlée plus de ma vie privée.

Hermione et Éden Granger.

Albus frotta sa barbe.

- Par merlin Severus, Hermione soyez raisonnable, notre avenir est entre vos mains.

" L'avenir ne tiendra qu'à un Fil, si l'ombre et la lumière ne joignent pas leur Cœur, leur amour devra être innocent et sincère, lié par les liens magiques...et le bien vaincra"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour tout le monde excusez-moi de ce retard, je sais que je ne suis pas pardonnable mais entre les vacances et le travail poufff j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira…merci de vos remarques…**_

Severus se réveilla avec un mal de tête épouvantable, ses remords étaient aussi nombreux que le nombre de verres présents dans une bouteille, le tout était de se rappeler le nombre de bouteilles, son regard se tourna vers sa gauche, ce qui lui indiqua qu'il s'était endormi dans son salon et de deux que le nombre de remords étaient incalculables au vu des trois bouteilles vides présentes sur la table basse. Trois ! Se lever de son canapé lui était impossible, Drago devait être dans le même état que lui, mais lui n'a pas de potions...D'un mouvement du poignet, il fit venir une boite Noire jusqu'à lui, elle portait les initiales SR. Cette boîte, il l'avait presque oublié. Il caressa doucement le couvercle, elle était parfaitement décorée, pratique et le bois de très bonne qualité.

*/*/*/

FLASH BACK.

Severus feuilletait un mémoire au coin du feu, quelqu'un entra dans son appartement, cela ne pouvait être qu'Hermione. Il ne se retourna pas, elle viendrait s'installer à côté de lui comme tous les soirs depuis un an. Des mains se posèrent sur ses paupières:

- Sev, j'ai une surprise pour toi...

- Ah bon et en quel honneur?

- Pour ton anniversaire...

- Mais ma chérie, c'est dans trois semaines...

- Oui je sais, mais comme tu pars en mission et que je ne sais jamais quand tu reviens...

Elle lui tendit un paquet vert et argent, la fameuse boite s'y trouvait.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

/*/*/*/*/*

En effet elle eut raison, il n'était pas revenu avant six mois de cette excursion. Elle y avait mis tout son amour dans son cadeau, personne avait songé par le passé à lui offrir de cadeau ou même de se rappeler de son anniversaire.

Une bonne douche et quelques courbatures plus tard, Severus regagna sa classe, un petit déjeuné lui semblait inutile, du moins l'état de son estomac ne lui permettait pas, par chance il ne commençait qu'à neuf heures. Arrivée au tournant de ses cachots les Serdaigles/poufsouffles étaient déjà présents.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites déjà là?

Une poufsouffle leva la main.

- Oui Mlle Aboth...

- Prof...Professeur Granger..a annulé...son..son cours..

- Et pour quelle raison? Le ton était glacial.

La même élève leva la main.

- Nom de merlin Mlle Aboth continuez à me répondre...s'énerva Rogue.

- Je..Je ne sais pas, c'est le directeur qui nous a informé que notre heure de sortilège été annulé ce matin au petit déjeuné. Brian des Griffondors a vu Mlle Granger sortir ce matin avec un petit garçon direction près-au-lard.

Son visage se figea, il réfléchissait. Les élèves n'osaient souffler mot. Partait-elle? Il lui avait infligé une blessure si profonde?

Le cours fut très silencieux, comme toujours, mais cette fois-ci un silence religieux, Severus était assis les bras croisés, le regard sur le mur du fond et le fixait comme si ce dernier devrait disparaître. Certains élèves se retournaient, ne voyant rien observaient Rogue, il les tuait littéralement du regard.

Une fois le cours terminé il quitta la salle de classe le premier, les élèves ne comprenaient pas de ce qui se passait, jamais il ne s'était comporté comme cela. Quand Albus vit sa porte s'ouvrir en une fraction de seconde, il savait qui ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?, de toute manière il avait vu Severus en route pour venir à son bureau, Harry avait laissé la carte du maraudeur.

- Savez-vous pourquoi Hermione n'a pas donné cours ce matin? ET NE MENTEZ PAS, JE NE SERAIS PAS PATIENT.

- Pourquoi mon cher d'habitude vous l'êtes?

- Je ne plaisante pas Albus...pourquoi...Hermione..a quitté ...le...château ? Demanda-t-il sans desserrer les dents.

- Parce qu'elle a décidé de prendre ses quartiers à l'extérieur de Poudlard et ne venir que pour ses cours..

- Non ce n'est pas possible,elle peut pas faire ça, Je ne la laisserais pas faire..

- C'était avant qu'il fallait y penser..

- Je sais Albus..je le sais...

Rogue tournait en rond dans le bureau directorial...

- Si je vais la voir ? Non, elle va me jeter..

- Oui !

- Si je lui envoie un hibou ? Mauvaise idée, elle va le pulvériser..

- Oui !

- Si je fais ce qu'il faut pour que ce soit elle qui vient me voir ? Elle ME pulvérisera !

- Oh oui !

- PAS BESOIN DE TOUT AFFIRMER COMME CA !

- Tu vas te calmer et t'assoir...

- Me calmer !? ne va pas faire revenir Hermione dans ma vie.

- ASSIS TOI !Tu me donnes le tournis...

Rogue surprit s'assis. Le directeur était furieux, il se dirigea vers la cheminé...les flammes vertes apparurent.

- Mr Malfoy, dans mon bureau...de suite s'il vous plait..

- Tout de suite, répondit le blond.

Le directeur attendit que les flammes reviennent à nouveau.

- Minerva, je vous dérange?

- Non Albus, Pourquoi?

- Il est dans mon bureau...

- Par merlin, j'ai cru que Salazar ressusciterait avant qu'il se décide à venir vous parler, j'arrive!

Le blond et Minerva apparurent et saluèrent Rogue Et Dumbledore. Ce dernier fit apparaitre des collations...

- Severus je vous dispense de cours pour la matinée, car je crois qu'elle sera longue, il y a pas mal de chose que vous devez savoir. Mr Malfoy à vous de commencer...

- Hermione est comme... j'ai pu te le dire renfermée...elle s'est sentit abandonnée...

- Mais…..commença Severus.

- Tais-toi laisses moi parler maintenant...! Avant que tu la quittes, Hermione s'est confiée à moi, ne me regardes pas comme ça Severus...dois je te rappeler que nous étions préfet en chef elle et moi dans le même appartement! Son inquiétude grandissait, la guerre, toi, ses amis, ses parents tout cela l'angoissait au plus haut point, l'aveil de ton départ, j'ai dû la calmer, elle a fait une crise d'angoisse, son comportement avait changé les derniers jours. Elle a passé la nuit dans mes bras à pleurer, la peur de te perdre certainement, elle savait que tu te séparerais d'elle, peut-être pas comme tu l'as fait mais quelque chose qui y ressemblait!

Minerva poursuivit.

- Quand elle a reçu ta lettre Severus, elle est partit s'enfermer pendant plus d'une semaine, Drago a dû forcer le passage secret pour voir comment elle allait. Il l'a retrouvé affaiblit, l'a amené à l'infirmerie et ce jour-là, elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte! Les jours suivants elle les passa à pleurer, elle est partit chez Harry et Ginny pour remonter la pente...

- Quelques jours plus tard quand je leur ai demandé de me rejoindre pour une réunion de l'ordre du Phénix, les mangemorts nous ont attaqués... Reprit Dumbledore.

- J'étais présent on peut passer? Fit d'un geste Rogue

- Non, tu n'es pas au courant de tout, lors du combats Ron à protégé de sa vie, ta compagne et ton enfant, il est mort dans ses bras...cela a était terrible pour elle comme pour nous, elle s'est sentit fautive... Puis un mois après ses parents sont décédés suite à l'incendit de leur maison en Australie dans laquelle Hermione les avait envoyés après leurs avoir effacé leur mémoire. Ta rupture n'a été que le début d'une triste Histoire pour Hermione... La voix de Minerva cachait les larmes.

- Je l'ai soutenu du mieux que je pouvais...cracha Drago...mais je suis sûr que la mort de Ron et de ses parents auraient était plus soutenable pour elle si tu l'aurais quitté plus doucement.

Severus grimaçait...

- ..ce n'est pas tout mon cher parrain...Hermione a failli perdre Eden a cinq ou six mois de grossesse, j'ai passé des nuits entières à Saintes mangoustes pour la soutenir, la rassurer, alors que c'était ta place, elle a était courageuse, plus que toi...puis après elle a quitté le monde magique, j'ai étais moins disponible ainsi que Harry, de par notre métier, elle a passé son temps seule chez elle, je l'ai soutenu financièrement pour qu'elle ne soit pas dans l'obligation de travailler ce qui aurait était dangereux pour Eden, elle a accouché seule, élevée seul Ton fils, quand il fut en âge d'être à la nourrice elle a repris le travail comme une mère responsable doit faire...et tu lui as dit qu'elle a couché avec un autre. Mais elle en a pas vraiment eut le temps...

- voilà mon cher, Minerva et Drago ici présents t'ont expliqués ce qu'Hermione a vécu durant ton absence...

- Je n'imaginais pas tout cela... Albus pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit?

- Parce que Minerva, Drago et moi avons fait la promesse de ne rien dire...

- Mais pourquoi le dire maintenant?

- la promesse s'arrêtait si tu apprenais qu'Eden était ton fils...

- Plus aucun doute alors..oh mon dieu c'est encore pire ! Le visage du professeur cachait dans ses mains.

- Oh non le pire est à venir mon cher, ce que tu vis actuellement avec Hermione n'est rien quand elle se défoulera sur toi.

Le serpentard pâlit à vue d'œil, ce jour la viendra et il espérait le plus tard possible...

Hermione avait trouvé une petite maison, de retour dans sa classe elle fit entrer ses élèves. Le cours se passa calmement une heure d'interrogation pour eux et une heure de correction de copie pour elle. Pendant la deuxième heure, un hibou se posa à la fenêtre, d'un geste de la main elle l'ouvrit, l'animal déposa le courrier et repartit aussi vite.

" Hermione j'ai besoin de te parler, il faut que l'on discute..."

Elle lança un sort sur le papier qui s'envola, arrivé dans le bureau de Rogue par le dessous de porte, il prit feu juste devant ses yeux, sans la moindre réponse...

L'exaspération était à son paroxysme, il n'aimait pas tourner autour du pot et elle le savait, oui, elle savait en jouait. Les jours qui suivirent, elle transporta au fur et à mesure ses affaires dans sa nouvelle demeure, tout devait être installé pour qu'Eden soit confortable. Harry et Ginny était venus lui donner un coup de main... En moins d'une journée tout était en place.

- Hermione as-tu parlé à Severus? Tenta Harry.

- Pourquoi faire, pour lui proposer de voir mon petit ami imaginaire qui est le père d'Éden, ah non c'est vrai c'est Severus le père...j'avais oublié ! Cracha-t-elle acide.

- Tu vas lui dire quand ?

- Il le sait depuis hier et cela lui a était confirmé par Albus ce matin, confessa la brune.

- Et?

- Et quoi Harry! Tu espères me voir lui sauter dans les bras... Tu rêves... s'énerva Hermione.

- Mais tu ne crois pas qu'il a le droit à une seconde chance ? Tenta Potter.

- Je ne sais pas Harry...je ne sais plus...si il veut voir Éden il pourra le voir, mais pour le moment c'est tout ce qu'il aura.

- Il n'est plus mangemort, il n'est plus espion, depuis que Voldemort est mort il vit une vie presque normale...les autres mangemorts le cherchent pour eux c'est un traitre. Harry essayait de faire le maximum pour les rapprocher.

- Je ne doute pas de cela Harry, mais pouvons-nous arrêter d'en parler s'il te plait... le supplia t-elle.

- Tu ne pourras pas reculer éternellement !

- je le sais..Harry..je le sais...

Les Potter regagnèrent leur domicile, Hermione retourna à Poudlard pour informer Albus de son départ.

- Vous avez tout expliqué à Severus je présume, j'ai senti la promesse se dissiper, il a fait le lien...

- Oui Hermione et il s'en veut énormément... expliqua le directeur.

- Grand bien lui fait, je ne peux rien pour lui. Le ton d'Hermione était sans appel.

- Si Hermione et vous le savez !

- Non Albus lui seul le sait, je ne peux agir à sa place...dites-lui cependant que si il souhaite voir son fils, Tinky lui amènera... Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir ma chère.

_**Comme vous voyez entre Severus et Hermione cela ne sera pas du gâteau, ou peut-être que oui? J'ai peut etre écrit la suite..ou non ! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonsoir tout le monde, je suis désolé pour l'attente mais avec les vacances, la reprise et le fait que j'ai ma petite chienne qui nous a quitté, je n'avais pas vraiment le morale ! Mais bon la fiction est en avance puisque je suis au chapitre 10 et que je vous poste le 6, donc j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de correcteur pour me seconder, mais le jour que cela sera le cas je reprendrais les chapitres pour y remédier. Bonne lecture !_

- Bonjour Ron.

Elle déposa le bouquet de roses sur le marbre.

- Tu as vu, je ne suis pas venu te voir à la Toussaint, tu aurais répliqué que cela est typiquement "moldu" de ma part. - Elle sourit - Harry et Ginny pensent fort à toi, on pense tous à toi, tu nous manques. Tu es ici dans le parc de Poudlard comme un héros, je ne pourrais jamais te remercier mon ami sans toi Éden et moi ne serions plus là.

Une larme coula.

- La nuit je te vois encore t'effondrer dans mes bras, je m'en voudrais toujours je pense, je ne serais pas si têtue, je serais resté où j'étais et tu ne serais pas mort.

- Hermione...

La griffondor sécha ses larmes et se retourna en affichant son sourire habituel.

- Pardon Drago, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

Il mit sa cape sur ses bras et l'enlaça en posant son menton sur sa tête.

- Que t'arrives-t-il ma chérie?

- Rien, je n'ai pas le moral...

- Ron n'est pas mort par ta faute, tu sais !

- Ne dis pas ça! Severus m'a quitté, Ron est mort, même le reste de la famille Weasley ne m'adresse plus la parole sauf Ginny.

- Ne t'en fais pas tout s'arrangera !

- Pourquoi es-tu venu me chercher? Se reprit-elle.

- La réunion va commencer, il faut que l'on discute des accès du manoir de mon père, l'attaque est la semaine prochaine il faut que l'on fait le point et nous avons besoin de toi.

Elle recula son visage et lui sourit.

- Que ferais-t-on sans toi Mia?

- Beaucoup de chose Drago...beaucoup!

Elle le dépassa et se dirigea vers le bureau directorial, les attaques de mangemorts commenceraient bientôt, Hermione avait l'impression de revenir à ses années d'études, justes avant la précédentes guerre, « au moins Ron serait vivant » se dit-elle.

Elle s'installa dans un coin du bureau, Remus, Tonk, Fol Oeil et les autres membres de l'ordre du Phénix étaient présents.

- Bon - commença Remus - le but de cette attaque est de libérer les nôtres que Malfoy à Capturer, mais surtout de trouver dans son bureau les différents endroits et maisons où les partisans de Voldemort peuvent se réunir.

- Ils ne vont plus tenter de se rassembler chez les partisans, ils se cachent maintenant...cracha Severus. Ne les prenaient pas non plus pour des imbeciles.

- Tu connais une meilleure façon de prendre possession des documents Severus? Cracha le loup garou.

- Pendant la semaine qui arrive, on va les observer, ils vont forcément quitter leur domicile on essayera de localiser leur transplanage pour connaitre le point de rencontre, lorsqu'ils seront réuni on ira chez Malfoy, les rassemblements ne se font plus chez lui depuis une bonne année. Du moins vous irez je ne suis pas le bienvenu là-bas. Informa le serpentard.

- Je propose de me rendre au manoir, proposa Drago, je suis celui qui connaît le mieux le manoir...

- Parfait Drago, mais il s'en doutera... Songea Albus.

- Je connais ses habitude, ses cachettes,...le coupa le blond.

- Je l'accompagnerai...

Hermione s'avança vers le bureau du directeur.

- Nous serons deux à y aller et deux à connaître le manoir, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vais le visiter.

- Mia, tu ne peux pas et Éden? S'énerva Drago.

- Drago tu ne peux pas et Astoria? - Le ton fut acide - je ne suis pas irresponsable mais comme personne est dévoué à t'accompagner, je viens...j'ai déjà perdu un ami, pas deux.

Severus se tourna vers elle...

- Mais tu te rends compte et s'il t'arrive quelques choses, ton fils devient quoi Hermione?

- Il a son père, sur qui il peut compter tu sembles l'oublier, ne t'occupes pas de moi je sais ce que je fais.

- Mais s'il y a des mangemorts là-bas?

- j'ai fait bien pire que ça...tu n'es ni mon père, ni mon frère et encore moins mon mari pour me dire ce que j'ai à faire, est ce que tu as bien compris? Tout le monde les observait, la température de la pièce approchait bientôt celle des détraqueurs.

- Cela suffit ! intervint Albus. Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça, à tour de rôle nous allons les surveiller. On fera un nouveau point fin de semaine prochaine, Drago et Hermione interviendrons. Au besoin des renforts seront disponibles. Severus les réceptionnera avec Pompon s'ils sont blessés. On se revoit ici dans une semaine.

Les membres poursuivirent leurs discussion sur d'autres missions passées ou à venir. Hermione quitta discrètement le bureau et se dirigea vers l'entrée menant aux portes de Poudlard.

- Hermione...

Que lui voulait-il encore ?

- Hermione...tu veux bien t'arrêter s'il te plait ?

Un s'il te plait? Avait-il changé de vocabulaire? Elle décida de l'ignorer et continua son chemin. Il l'attrapa par le bras.

- Regardes moi quand je te parle Hermione.

- Pour me dire quoi? Ce que je fais ne te regarde pas.

- Tu ne peux pas partir là-bas, je te l'interdis... penses à Éden!

- Ah non! Ah non! Laisse notre fils en dehors de tout ça. Il n'a rien à voir avec ma décision.

- Pourtant tu devrais y penser!

- Il ne m'arrivera rien, ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi, je ne veux pas te perdre. Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls.

- Mais ne t'en fais pas je te ferais pas ce plaisir!

Il la plaqua contre le mur et la fixa de son regard ébène.

- Hermione, je te préviens tu ne reviens pas, je viens te chercher morte ou vive, mon devoir est de m'occuper de vous maintenant, je ne ferais pas deux fois la même bêtise!

- Que tu décides de t'occuper d'Éden c'est ton droit, tu n'as plus d'impact dans ma vie! C'est toi même qui l'a décidé ne l'oublie pas. Hermione fulminait.

- Alors pourquoi tu as quitté le château? Si ma présence ne t'importune pas?

- Car il ne faut pas que l'on te voit avec une catin, n'est-ce pas Severus!

Il relâcha son emprise sur les bras de la brune.

Le visage du serpentard pâlit. Il sera tellement fort ses poings que ses articulations blanchirent.

- Tu sais parfaitement Hermione que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire...répondit calmement Rogue.

- Les mots n'ont pourtant pas eut grandes difficultés à sortir de ta bouche hier il me semble.

- Reviens nous entière, c'est tout ce que je te demande Mia.

- Occupes toi de toi, c'est ce que tu as fait jusqu'à maintenant, continue.

Elle se retourna, direction près au lard.

Rogue faisait son possible pour revenir à ses côtés, mais entre eux deux un fossé s'était creusé, la seule chose qui les reliés à présent? Eden.

- Vous rédigerez trente centimètres sur les conséquences d'une transformation ratée d'un rat en verre d'eau, n'est-ce pas Mr Jefferson? Je vous demanderez avant que vous sortez de récupérer votre verre poilu qui court dans la classe.

- Oui M'dame.

- Bon rangez vos affaires et on se revoit mardi, car lundi je ne suis pas présente, donc vous aurez cours avec le professeur Mac Gonagall qui gentiment me remplace. Vous pouvez y aller !

Elle se réinstalla à son bureau, Drago profita de la sortie des élèves pour rentrer.

- Hello ma belle comment vas-tu?

- Bien et toi Drago?

- Je viens te voir pour faire le point sur notre mission.

- Bien! Installes toi.

Il prit une chaise d'un pupitre et s'installa avec Hermione à son bureau.

- A quelle heure reprends-tu les cours Drago?

- J'ai fini ma journée.

- J'ai deux heures de libres et je fini avec les septièmes années Serpentard et Griffondor.

- Cela nous laisse du temps. De toute façon Astoria ne m'adresse pas la parole.

- Oh ! Pourquoi?

- par rapport à la mission...

- Ne l'a fait pas si tu ne le sens pas...

- Elle m'en veut, car elle pense que je suis irresponsable de te laisser m'accompagner.

- Mais je suis une grande fille, elle ne va pas s'y mettre non. S'énerva la jeune femme.

- J'ai rien dis-moi! Je pense juste a Éden c'est tout, mais tu es la seule à décider.

- Non c'est juste que Severus m'a mise en garde que si je ne reviens pas il vient me chercher lui-même! Il a peur pour moi.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle!

- Une bonne nouvelle?

- Il se préoccupe de toi et de ton fils...laisses lui une chance s'expliqua Drago.

Hermione le foudroya du regard.

- Je pensais que tu étais venu pour la mission, pas pour me soutirer des informations. Pour Severus, on verra plus tard.

Le blond allait la contredire en lui indiquant que c'est elle qu'il lui en avait parlé, mais autant ne pas la mettre de mauvaise humeur.

- Oui donc voilà j'ai ramené un plan fait à la main pour te donner une idée du chemin que l'on doit emprunter. On va arriver par la forêt pour passer par l'arrière du manoir, l'avantage c'est que l'on a un accès direct pour accéder dans le sous-sol.

- Oui mais l'année passée, cette partie n'était pas effondrée ?

- Il a était restauré, on pourra ainsi emprunter le couloir principal menant aux cellules, mais attention même si le lord ne va plus chez mon père, on vérifiera quand même si des membres sont présent, cela ne m'étonnerai que très peu.

- Mais si on passe par ce chemin, cela risque d'être plus long pour arriver au bureau de ton père, expliqua la brune.

- Non cela sera plus simple pour vous !

Ils se redressèrent pour croiser le regard Onyx du professeur de potion.

Drago souriait.

- Te voilà parrain, merci de nous avoir rejoint nous avons...Aïe!

Hermione l'observait avec le nez retroussé, signe d'une grande colère, elle lui avait mis un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Bonjour Hermione.

- Bonjour…Severus. Que me vaut le plaisir de te voir?

- Drago m'a demandé de vous rejoindre pour faire le point avec vous car je connais des passages que Lucius m'a montrés.

- Parfait! Dit-elle. Nous t'écoutons, proposa-t-elle.

Ils prirent des notes, échangèrent des informations pendant les deux heures. Severus leurs proposait les solutions les moins dangereuses pour eux, surtout pour la sécurité d'Hermione.

Au bout de deux heures…

- Les garçons ce n'est pas que je m'ennui, mais je vous propose que l'on se rejoint dans une heure chez moi pour que l'on poursuit car il a pas mal à faire, on mangera ensemble, Drago amène Astoria je profiterai pour lui parler.

- D'accord, plutôt dans une heure et demie? Demanda Drago.

- Oui cela me laissera le temps de passer prendre Éden chez Pompom, Tinky n'a pas pu le garder aujourd'hui.

Drago se tourna vers Severus.

- Qu'en penses-tu?

- Si cela ne dérange pas Hermione, je vous rejoins dans une heure et demie.

- Non, sinon je ne te le proposerai pas Severus, il sera 19h se sera parfait. Bon je vous dis à tout à l'heure.

- A toute Mia, Drago l'embrassa sur la joue, Severus le suivit.

Dans le couloir...

- Bon parrain, ce soir je ne partirai pas trop tard avec Astoria, il faut que tu profites pour lui parler.

- Je sais, je compte le faire, penses-tu qu'elle accepte que je rencontre Éden ?

- Mmm, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne voudrait pas puisqu'elle rentrera avec lui ce soir.

- On verra bien.

Ils prirent chacun leurs chemin, Drago pour rentrer chez lui, Severus pour se préparer.

_Les paris sont ouverts! Que va-t-il se passer pendant cette soirée, surtout entre Hermione et Severus, quelques surprise arriveront dans les chapitres futurs à bientôt !_


	7. informations

Bonjour tout le monde,

Non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais rassurez-vous je ne l'arrête pas, c'est juste que j'ai enfin une Beta readeuse qui a accepté gentiment de reprendre mes premiers chapitres pour les corriger, donc une fois que ceux postés sont corrigés, je lui transmettrai le suivant pour la correction. J'espère que vous ne serais pas trop impatient, mais vous satisfaire est ma motivation.

Prismiria


End file.
